Sakura X
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: The promised day has passed and humanity is safe for now. However when Kotori and Kamui reveal that there will be another promised day Fuuma must find the next Kamui. With the help of the dragons will it be enough to change the future?


Hey everybody this is another side project that I am going to be working on. This inspired me by a fic that is already out there. "Twisted Fates" by Shaoran's Sakura

This story might change to M for later chapters.

Well I hope you enjoy this fic

Cardcaptor Sakura and X/1999 is owned by CLAMP, please support the official release.

* * *

Prologue: The Dream

Sakura let her consciousness wander as she looked at the scene before her. She knew that this was a dream because she could see herself standing on top of a building, the Sakura cards falling in front of the dream Sakura. She looked behind her and saw six figures standing behind her, each had a weapon or raised fist. She could not see their faces; ithey was covered by the cloaks they were wearing. She looked ahead to Tokyo tower and saw seven figures standing on top of it. The figure in the center had a strange blade in his hands.

'_That man seems familiar.'_ Sakura thought.

She couldn't help but realize that the man standing in front of her was someone she knew, or at least that s what she thought. With the help of JUMP she jumped off the building, moving forward towards that man. In her hands she held her sealing wand, but in a matter of seconds it transformed into the same sword as that figure had.

'_Why do I feel so sad?'_

With every step she took a building from her surroundings collapses and the earth shakes. Lightning covered the sky as the figure raised his sword. The other six figures that were next to him scattered and began fighting the cloaked figures.

'_Why is everyone fighting?'_

When Sakura finally reached the one with the sword she could feel something familiar with that man. The cloaked figure swung his sword making Sakura block in response. The lighting struck Tokyo tower causing a black out to the remaining buildings.

"_Sakura… Kamui…"_

x-x

Sakura woke up with a jolt causing her alarm clock to fall on the floor. She finally woke up from that nightmare, she never felt so scared in her life. She got out of bed and looked at the clock on the floor; the time was 4:39 AM. It was way too early to go to wake up, but she felt afraid to go back to sleep.

"Sakura are you alright?" a muffled voice came from her drawer.

The drawer opened and Kerebros in his plush form floated to Sakura's bed. Even half asleep he could see the fear in the girl's eyes. He guardian of the cards shook his head forcing himself to be fully awake.

"Kero-chan, did I wake you up?"

"I could feel your distress, are you feeling okay?"

Sakura got out of bed and opened another drawer from her desk, she pulled out a pink book with the word Sakura in gold letters. She opened the book and took out a deck of cards. The cards had a circle with the symbols of the sun and the moon. She looked at each card.

Kero knew that something had happened in Sakura's dreams; it was only when she was worried on scared when she looked at the cards. He wished he knew what to say to her; instead he flew right next to her and patted her hair lightly.

"Whatever you dreamt is gone now. You should get some more sleep, its still early."

"Kero-chan it was horrible, there were lots of people fighting and all of Tokyo was being destroyed and… and…"

"It was only a dream Sakura; you'll feel better in the morning."

"But!"

"You may be having those dreams because of the incidents that happened in Tokyo not too long ago." He reasoned.

Kero took her index finger and led her to her bed. As if she knew what he was going to say Sakura lied down in her bed. Kero pulled the covers and kept watch until she was fast asleep. Kero watched her sleeping form; the news was starting to worry him. He realized that the incidents that happened in Tokyo were caused by someone with magic.

Yet he was hoping that Sakura didn't notice, and while she didn't noticed consciously, her body had a reaction towards that magic. It was times like this he wished he had Tomoyo's help, she could calm Sakura down. He just hoped that the dream she had was an ordinary dream and not a dream telling one. If that dream was the lather then strange things will start happening, and Kero knew that it will revolve around Sakura.

He just hoped he is wrong.

* * *

A/N: well this is the end of the prologue, I am sorry that I haven't uploaded the next chapter of A Matter of the Heart but I got writers block. So this will continue but I hope that I can finish the other story soon. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
